Kwanzaa
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: Hermione visits Uagadou School of Magic for Kwanzaa. How they celebrate it?
1. Chapter 1

**Written for Kwanzaa Event at TGS.**

 _ **Write a fic focusing on celebrations of Kwanzaa at either a) your school or b) at Uagadou. I want to find out how students or teachers celebrate the occasion, preferably with as much information gathered as possible.**_ **I have learnt that Kwanzaa is a celebration in which the best of African culture us shown, the wellbeing of family, the dignity if human kind and the integrity of last seven days from 26th December to January 1st, and is based by the seven principles:Umoja (unity),Kujichagula(Self-determination),Ujima (Collective Work and Responsibilities), Ujamaa (Cooperative Economics), Nia (Purpose), Kuumba (Creativity), Imani (Faith)**

 **Word count:900**

"Welcome Mrs. Snape; it's a real pleasure to have you here at Uagadou."

"Thank you headmistress Arholda! It's an honor for us to be invited for Kwanzaa."said Hermione with a smile. She had always wanted to visit Africa, especially Uagadou School of Magic.

"Please call me Maula, dear" said the headmistress.

"Then you have to call me Hermione, Maula. I apologize that I come alone,Severus is needed at Hogwarts."

Maula chuckled.

"Don't worry dear, perhaps next year. I know how it is. I never go home for holidays as well;we have a few kids who lived too far away to go home and remain here."

"So Kwanzaa had started?" asked Hermione excited. She had read so much about Kwanzaa; finally she would see with her own eyes how it was celebrated.

Maula nodded.

"At Uagadou, the remaining students and staff are organising an exposition of photos with this theme and preparing speeches and essays for the SEAP competition. And everything is about this holiday. As you know for Kwanzaa we celebrate the best of African community and the sense of humanity.."

"The dignity of human kind and the wellbeing of family and of the environment."continued Hermione.

"Yes. You are quite right."Maula said."The children are preparing for the exposition, what team do you want to be? The kids' or the teachers?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled.

"The kids'."

...

"So this is your first Kwanzaa?"asked Leyla, an eleven year old from Makeda.

"Yes, I am very excited. What are we going to do?"asked Hermione curiously. It was weird;she didn't know something and she was asking kids younger than her own children! So exciting!

"We are going to best the teachers this year, that's what we are going to do!We will have the best essays and speeches and photos. We can do it!Who is with me?Umoja!" Tariel, a boy of almost eighteen years from Ogynae,said.

"Umoja! We are! We are with you!"answered everyone. They all wanted to outdo the teachers.

"Umoja?"asked Hermione.

"Umoja! Unity!"said Leyla."Tariel wants to motivate us, he really wants us to something that will impress the teachers and our school will compete in the annual Competition of SEAP. And he is driven by Kujichagula, this year is his last year here. This is his last chance. He wants to prove himself so Kujichagula, self-determination is ..."

Leyla stopped speaking because Tariel had started to talk again.

"Guys as you know this is my last year here. And I have just one Nia, our school to win The Competition of SEAP. And for this we have to impress the commission for Kwanzaa. We can show to the workd our culture, what means to be an African, how important it is family for us and our relationship with nature. Uagadou had no representants in the last years, the teacher's work had been better than ours by far and our school had been excluded because the students' team had such low results. Do we have the same purpose? Nia?Are you with me"Tariel asked again.

"Yes,Tariel. We gave the same Nia." said Dekvana,his girlfriend also from Ogynae.

"Now we only need to establish what everyone needs to do and the time period for them to complete everything."said Tariel delighted to see them so eager to participate. This year will be their just needed a system do everything will work out. Some calculations,..he will have to ask his cousin,Porie, from Tawaret. She was good at Ujamaa, after all cooperative economics were her specialty, if it could be considered one.

"So Tariel what do you want everyone to do?"asked Leyla, the others nodding in agreement.

"Me?"he looked surprised.

"Yes, you. We are a team and we're working together, but every team works better if it has a leader to have each member responsibilities and you are our is better with a leader."said Marlan from Biloko.

Tariel was touched, he hadn't expected that. He turned to Hermione, who until then had watched themwith wonder;special kids they all the houses were working together for their purpose, Nia as they had said.

"Do you mind Mrs. Snape? If I am to tell you what to do?"

"No. I have faith,Imani, that you will lead us well. That we will succeed. I've never seen someone as motivated as you ever since I've left Hogwarts. You'be beaten my daughter."she answered,smiling at him."And please I am Hermione."

Tariel looked stunned.

"Thank you."he whispered, then turning to his schoolmates said

"First of all I need you to be creative, Kuumba is one of the most important parts of the competition. We need to show how Africa is, what represents for us, our comunity and families. Our culture is unique in the world, we have to be creative in presenting these; let's bring something new."

Everyone nodded.

This was their year. They will win.

Hermione smiled. She will do everything to help these kids win.

..

"So this is how you celebrate every year?"asked Hermione.

"Yes, and the end of each day we have traditional dances, and on January first a huge feast and we exchange presents."answered Maula.

"I so happy to be here. I am looking forward to participate in everything."

"And we are happy to have you, my dear"


	2. Chapter 2

Assignment 14: Magic around the World - Africa

Task 2: Write about a character who attended or is attending this school.(Uagadou )

Word count : 511

Betaed by Sam. Thank you!

Tariel was excited. Today he was going to find out if his apprenticeship had been accepted. He had applied to the Best Potions Master that was currently in the world: Severus Snape, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He wondered how the man was as a person. He must be wonderful if he had a wife like Hermione. He had met her in his last year at Uagadou, a year ago, when she had visited on her husband's behalf on Kwanzaa.

She had been really cool in his opinion. She had helped him fulfill his Nia (purpose), to win the Kwanzaa competition at Uagadou. Kwanzaa was a celebration in which the best of African culture was shown, the wellbeing of family, the dignity of humankind, and it lasted seven days from the second day of Christmas to New Year's Day, and it was based on the seven principles-Umoja, Kujichagulia, Ujima, Ujamaa, Nia, Kuumba, Imani, which meant Unity, Self-determination, Collective Work, Responsibilities, Purpose, Creativity and Faith.

It was each celebration they had they split into two teams: the kids and the teachers, and both of them tried to win by doing the best photos and speeches with their team.

Hermione, as she had asked them to call her, had helped them win (by choosing them and thus making his dream come true.) He had always wanted the kid to win at least once while he was on the team. She had even allowed him to be the leader. What adult allowed him or herself to be ruled by a child? Sure, he had been 18 years old, but still.

So, yep, he was excited to meet her husband. He had always been passionate about potions. They were something special. Another thing to be excited about was that he was going to leave Africa for the first time in his life. And he was going to Hogwarts! The place where Hermione-Mrs. Snape-had studied.

Tariel felt so happy. It was an honour for him, as it was for everyone really, to be meeting Severus. The Hogwarts Headmaster was well known even in the heart of Africa. Just as much as Harry Potter and his friends were.

Also, he wanted to meet Hermione's daughter, Ariana. From what he'd heard, they were quite alike. She was just as ambitious as he was.

Though Tariel was also nervous. This year, for the first time in his life he was going to miss out on Kwanzaa and he was going to celebrate just Christmas. After all, he doubted they celebrated an African holiday in England.

But this meant getting experience, right? Exploring new things, new sensations. And as he activated the portkey that would send him to the Hogwarts' gates, he realised that was a new sensation as well. He had never travelled with a portkey before. They rarely used them in Africa.

But Tariel was going to have a shock of his life because Hermione Snape had decided to bring Kwanzaa to Tariel, after remembering his dedication from the year that had passed.


End file.
